Shadow Raid: Crystal Clear
Crystal Locations # The red crystal can be found in the docks (The area where you are next to the water) in a small isolated area with fence around it. It is at the corner edge of the docks. # The blue crystal is located in front of the red container stacked on two other containers, on top of the blue container you hop on to get to the red one. # The yellow crystal is in the vault/crate room (not the key card one), hidden and tucked between a box and one of those beams. # The green one is in a secluded room on the top of stacked boxes. To get there just go to the roof, find the small staircase (Not the black one in the vault room), climb down the stairs, upon leaving the stairs turn the opposite direction in the hall into the dark lit room. Steps # Make sure you have five bags, you still need them to escape! # Go to the roof and power the satellite dishes. There are two power boxes you need to open and interact with. # Adjacent to the computer downstairs with the "Your partner in crime" window, the monitor will display coordinates and instruct you to pick up a blue book. # Pick up the blue book next to that monitor but only when you are ready to rush to the crystals. # Upon picking up the book you will have 20-30 seconds (might depend on difficulty, I don't know yet) to "Harness" each crystal. It is optimal to play with four players as getting all four on your own is unlikely. When I tried on my own, I was only able to get the yellow one which was closest to the blue book and got $10,000. # You will know your time is up when a "Woman" dialogue pops up saying "..." and all the remaining crystals will be a translucent, flowing blue color. If you succeed, you will have two minutes to escape as though the police had been called. (This is why you need the five bags!) Once you escape, you should receive the achievement. It's much easier to play with four people but it can be done with three. With four people, have each member (except the one getting the book) at a crystal location. The person getting the book will get the yellow crystal after getting the book. With three people, just have the person who is getting the green crystal run out to red crystal by jumping off the roof. Simplified Steps # Make sure you have five bags. # Go to the roof and power the satellite dishes. # Go to the computer and grab the blue book when ready. # Get the crystals ## The person who grabbed the blue book should get the yellow crystal. ## If there are only 3 players, the person who grabs the green crystal should grab the red crystal. # Escape if the cops are alarmed ## If there is a "Woman" dialogue, Reset and restart the mission. Category:Guides